List of morphological terminology
Bulla (Bu; chelicera; Laniatores): "The new name "cheliceral bulla" (from Latin bulla = ball) is here proposed for the distal part of the basichelicerite which is often swollen and dorsally projected in Gonyleptoidea." Kury, A.B. (1997a) The genera Saramacia Roewer and Syncranaus Roewer, with notes on the status of the Manaosbiidae (Opiliones, Laniatores). Boletim do Museu Nacional, (N.S. Zoologia) 374, 1–22. 17 Jan. 1997. Chevron (cv; color pattern DS; Cosmetidae): Coda (Kury 2012): from Latin coda = “tail”. It is the posterior part of dorsal scutum, recognizable as the part with parallel straight sides, posterior to the main slope-change caused by the widened convex laterals. This term was first used and defined by Kury (2012). Equuleus (Eq; color pattern DS; Cosmetidae): "white/yellowish-white spot of the dorsal scutum roughly in the shape of an easel (Latin equuleus = easel), present in many species of Cosmetidae, belonging to genus Taito and other presumably related genera." Kury, A.B. & Barros, CM. (2014) A new genus and eight new species of Amazonian cosmetines (Opiliones, Laniatores, Cosmetidae). Zoological Studies, 53: 1–46. 2 Sept. 2014. Fasciolate hyaline apophyses (FAp; leg IV; Cryptogeobiidae): "apophyses of basal segments of male leg IV, which are not hardened conical processes, but made of many lesser sclerotized units that give an impression of a bundle of transparent fibres." Kury, A.B. (2014) Why does the Tricommatinae position bounce so much within Laniatores? A cladistic analysis, with description of a new family of Gonyleptoidea (Opiliones, Laniatores). Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society, 172, 1–48. Sept. 2014. Fixed finger dentiform projection, incisor-like teeth (Fin, where n = sequential number; chelicera; Podoctidae): "distal simple cheliceral teeth on fixed finger of chelicera." Kury, A.B. & Machado, G. (2009) Notes on Santobius from Vanuatu and Fiji and the status of the eastern Melanesian Ibalonius (Arachnida: Opiliones: Podoctidae). Zoological Studies, 48(4), 524–538. Fixed finger caniniform projection (Fcn, where n = sequential number; chelicera; Podoctidae): "robust pointed cheliceral teeth on fixed finger of chelicera." Fixed finger molariform projection (Fmn, where n = sequential number; chelicera; Podoctidae): "massive basal cheliceral teeth on fixed finger of chelicera." Groin warts (Kury & Barros 2014): Groin warts is a dorso-basal cluster of coarse tubercles on male coxa IV of many genera of Cosmetidae (e.g., Rhaucus Simon, 1879, Taito). The term has been created by Kury & Barros (2014) in English, and we here provide a Latin translation—clavus inguinis (here abbreviated as ci, Fig. 6). Ladder mask (lm; color pattern DS; Cosmetidae): "pattern of white blots consisting in a pair of divergent longitudinal bars (analog to the rails of a ladder) connected by parallel thinner transverse blots (analog to rungs of a ladder) over scutal grooves." Medrano, M.A. & Kury, A.B. (2016) Characterization of Platymessa with redescription of the type species and a new generic synonymy (Arachnida, Opiliones, Cosmetidae). Zootaxa, 4085 (1), 52–62. Malleus or hammer (Ma; penis; Gonyleptoidea): "proximal part of ventral plate, not forming the lamina parva. It typically bears the macrosetae A and B." Multicapitate apophysis (mca; leg IV; Cosmetidae): "special type of apophysis on coxa IV of males." García, A.F. & Kury, A.B. (2017) Taxonomic revision of the Andean harvestman genus Rhaucus Simon, 1879 (Arachnida, Opiliones, Cosmetidae). Zootaxa, 4338 (3), 401–440. 26 Oct 2017. Term never described, but illustrated in several images. Omega stripe (w; color pattern DS; Cosmetidae): Pergula (pe; penis; Zalmoxoidea): "circular setose keel of distal part of penis." Podium (Pod; penis; Gonyleptoidea): "apical part of the ventral truncus, not forming the ventral plate, providing a flat surface on which the glans is incumbent. This formation is present in most Gonyleptoidea and occurs in many shapes." Pre-podium (PrPd; penis; Gonyleptoidea): "region of hammer adjacent to podium, and which in Cryptogeobiidae may be greatly en- larged, defining the shape of the pars distalis of the penis." Rutrum (ru; penis; Zalmoxoidea): "spade-like plate of distal part of penis." Kury, A.B. (2003a) Annotated catalogue of the Laniatores of the New World (Arachnida, Opiliones). Revista Ibérica de Aracnología, vol. especial monográfico, 1, 1–337. 31 May 2003. Scaramuccia "What we here call "scaramuccia" (because of the mask used in the Italian Commedia dell’Arte, Fig. 2b) is a pattern that comprises a “mask” with eye-holes, ears, cheek protrusions, combined with other vertebrate anatomical references such as backbone and ribs (Fig. 2a). This pattern occurs in Flirtea picta, and it is detailed here." Kury, AB & García, AF (2016) On the identity of Flirtea C.L. Koch, 1839 (Arachnida, Opiliones, Cosmetidae). Zootaxa, 4093 (2), 231–247. Stragulum (st; penis; Zalmoxoidea): "Capsula externa visible, well developed and modified into a stragulum, articulated to the truncus like a jackknife...The stylus is exposed by the bascule movement of the stragulum." Kury, A.B. & Pérez-González, A. (2007d) Zalmoxidae Sørensen, 1886. In: Pinto-da-Rocha, R., Machado, G. & Giribet, G. (Eds.), Harvestmen: the biology of the Opiliones. x + 597 pages. Harvard University Press, Cambridge and London, pp. 243–246. Also described, but not named five years before: "Capsula externa well developed, articulated to truncus as a jackknife." Kury, A.B. & Pérez-González, A. (2002) A new family of Laniatores from northwestern South America (Arachnida, Opiliones). Revista Ibérica de Aracnología, Zaragoza, 6, 3–11. References Category:Morphology